


I'll go beyond the stars

by Clacefe



Series: Kariver Series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crisis On Earth-X Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Earth-1, F/M, Kryptonians, Superpowers, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clacefe/pseuds/Clacefe
Summary: The heroes go to Barry and Iris' wedding, but things don't go the way they planned.Crisis on Earth-X storyline altered!I do not own any of the characters but Aria, DC owns the rest!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Kara Zor-El, Ray Palmer/Felicity Smoak
Series: Kariver Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738072
Comments: 29
Kudos: 68





	1. The wedding invitation

* * *

Dusk had fallen on National City. Families were settling before their TV's with bowls of chips and blankets on their laps. It was no different for the Danvers sisters, sitting in Kara's apartment. 

"Do you want more wine?" Alex asked her sister, standing up from her position on the couch. 

"Yes, please." Kara held out her empty glass. 

The blonde rubbed her eye as Alex started refilling the glasses. Kara was tired. Tired of all the drama happening around her head. First, she found out that she actually hadn't sent Mon-El into his deathbed, and then, as if him being emotionally unavailable wasn't already enough, she found out that he was married. Married. The word made Kara scrunch her face up. On Earth, people married out of love, commitment to each other. On Krypton. . . Not so much. They married because it would benefit their families; their social status. Although Kara's parents wanted her to marry the man or woman that she loved, --Kryptonians had already accepted same-sex couples much faster than the people on Earth-- the council wouldn't have permitted it. For sure, the 'lower' families could marry whomever they wanted. Unfortunately for her, Kara wasn't part of the 'lower' families of Krypton's society. 

But, since she lived on Earth now, she could marry whomever she wanted, too. She had had a couple of dreams where she stood at the altar with Mon-El, smiling up at him. At first, she was scared admitting to herself that she was actually dreaming about something like that, it would make things seem more realistic. But then, just after she accepted that it would be a possibility in the distant future, it all got ripped away from her. And it hurt. It hurt badly. It went even that far that she didn't believe anymore that she would find another love someday. 

The gloss of tears began to shine in Kara's eyes, and the voice of her concerned sister made her snap out of her thoughts. 

"Kara?" She quickly wiped her tears away with her sleeve, making it seem as if they were never even there. 

"Yeah?" Kara looked at her sister who was holding a card in her hand. 

"What's this?" Alex held out the card for Kara to see. 

"Wedding invitation." Kara shrugged.

"You are hereby formally invited to the wedding of Iris West and Barry Allen. . ." Alex quoted the invitation. "Woah! Barry Allen, as in _the fastest man alive_ Barry Allen?" The look on Alex's face made Kara want to smile. 

"Yes, that one," Kara drawled out. 

"And it's. . . _Tomorrow_!" Alex shrieked in disbelief. 

"Yeah. . ." Kara trailed off, not really knowing where the problem was. 

"You need to go, Kara! Maybe being with your friends would even fix the wallowing problem that you have."

" _I do n_ -. . ." Kara wanted to deny it, but she knew just as well as her adoptive sister did, that she really had a wallowing problem. 

"Okay, _fine_. You know what? I am getting off this couch and go to that wedding!" Kara seemed to have her mojo back.

Alex disappeared in Kara's bedroom and returned with a dress that was in a cover for protection. 

"Good. And maybe you'll have some fun for once." Alex winked and handed the dress to her sister.

Kara shook her head and grabbed the extrapolator. She looked around her apartment and smiled at Alex. The blonde pushed the button on the device and a grey, swirling mass opened in front of her. Kara waving at her was the last thing Alex saw before the wormhole vanished. 


	2. Rehearsal Trouble

* * *

Kara was currently walking through the park that was close to Jitters; the coffee place where the rehearsal dinner of Barry Allen and Iris West will be held. She could hear birds chirping around her, but she had no time to dwell over it. The blonde was already late as it was. Quickening her step, she finally arrived at the glass front door of Jitters. The door let out an almost silent groan when the hero opened it. Barry, who had been standing facing her, rushed towards her when his champagne glass found a safe spot on the black-clad table. 

"Hey, Kara. It's good to see you, but uh...Why are you 20 minutes late?" Barry fiddled with the cufflink of his suit, a nervous tendency he had picked up when he was under great amounts of stress. Of course, Barry was nervous. Wedding jitters were almost unavoidable for everyone. Even for the fastest man alive. 

Kara pouted a little before she answered. 

"My glasses broke, hence why I'm not wearing them right now," she gestured to her face, " _and_ I got lost. It sucks that my phone doesn't work here." 

The brown-haired male raised his eyebrows at the unfortunate events his friend had to endure before finally arriving. Suddenly, a hand clasped itself onto Barry's shoulder. He turned around surprised and was met by the sight of his best friend. 

"You should really try the champagne, Kara," Cisco raised his flute that was filled with said liquid inside, "Such a shame that you two can't get drunk. Otherwise, I'd bet that Kara would drink Barry under the table." 

Kara blinked at his statement and tried to find words to reply to Cisco's comment.

"But, uh, Barry, you should really go to your soon-to-be wife. I think that she has some trouble with Mick over there." Cisco pointed at a table where Iris was looking at Mick with confusion while he drank his beer with no worries in the world. 

Barry looked apologetically at Kara and scurried over to his fiancé. 

"So. . .You're looking fresh tonight." Cisco looked at Kara from head to toe. Kara blushed at his comment. She looked at her forest green dress. The fabric brushed her ankles daintily while the neckline plunged into a 'V' shape. Silver, strappy 4-inch heels were on her feet. 

"Err, yeah, thanks. My sister helped with the dress."

Cisco smiled at her before sauntering off to Felicity.

The heroine looked around the place and saw a sign hanging from the wall with a cup of coffee and the words 'The Flash' printed on it. She smiled at that. Kara would definitely come here every morning for coffee if she lived in this city. Hell, if she lived on this Earth. Supergirl spotted a staircase that led to the first floor. Turned out that there were only empty tables and chairs there, but nonetheless, Kara stayed there. She enjoyed the quiet, even if she _should_ actually be conversing downstairs with the rest of the heroes. Kara sighed heavily. She was happy for Barry and Iris, really, but she couldn't help but think about Mon-El. . . And his wife. Seeing Iris and Barry this happy made her go down a trip to memory lane. She shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about this. It would only make her mood even gloomier and she didn't want that for her friends. 

"Hey." A deep voice sounded from her right.

Kara turned her head and saw Oliver also leaning on the black railing, a glass of scotch in his hands. 

"You need the quiet too?" 

"Yeah. . . I just needed to get away from it all." Oliver sounded sad.

"Well, you know what they say. Misery loves company." Kara wanted to push her glasses up to the bridge of her nose but realized that they weren't there anymore.

"In my case, I don't think so. Considering that she rejected me." He mumbled the last part. 

"What happened?" Kara frowned. 

"You didn't hear? I'm surprised because she yelled 'no' for all of Central City to hear. Felicity just rejected my proposal." Kara's brows shot up after his exclamation. Was she really that deep in thought that she didn't hear it? 

"Well, that sucks."

"You could say that," Oliver sipped from his glass and pondered about what he should ask the blonde heroine, "why are you wallowing here?" 

"A. . . Lot happened back on Earth-38. I sent my boyfriend to space because he was allergic to lead that was released into the atmosphere. I found him a few days ago in a spaceship. Turns out that he didn't die, like I thought, and was actually married. I had to find out the hard way." Kara cast her eyes down to the floor. 

Oliver chuckled emotionlessly and looked at Kara.

"What?" She frowned at him.

"We are both _so_ not lucky. Here we are, wallowing at the rehearsal dinner of our best friend while he is getting married tomorrow. My guess is that the upper beings really don't want us to find love, don't they?" Kara chuckled at his attempt of humor.

"They must really hate us, then." Kara played along. 

Oliver let out a small laugh and shook his head. 

"Let's go back downstairs, I think that they're going to start the speeches. Wouldn't want to miss their wishes of eternal love to the couple."

And so, Kara complied, the both of them leaving the first floor with a lighter heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh. I rewrote this chapter because the one on Wattpad was absolute TRASH. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> Love to you all,  
> -Maite


	3. Wedding Chaos

* * *

The sun shone brightly and the birds were chirping outside. It was a great day for a wedding, Kara thought. She was currently standing before the church where the union between Barry Allen and Iris West would take place. The church was big, but not too large. The wooden entrance doors stood wide open, ready to receive the guests. The blonde was wearing a rose-colored dress and crème heels sat snugly on her feet. 

“Hey.” A voice sounded from behind her. Kara turned and saw Oliver standing there in a tuxedo. She flashed a smile at him. “Hi.” Kara awkwardly waved at him. He smiled faintly.

“Are you ready to see the power couple get married?” 

“But of course. I’ve known Barry for a couple of years now, and let me tell you, he doesn’t want anything more,” Oliver leaned closer, so he could whisper in her ear, “and he’s been chasing after Iris for God knows how long.” 

He retreated with a smirk on his face. “But that’s our secret to know,” Oliver added. 

Kara snorted at him and tried to cover her laugh. “You,” Kara jabbed her finger into his chest, “ are a terrible friend for revealing that.” 

The archer shrugged nonchalantly and offered her his arm. “Everyone’s already inside. Wouldn’t want to miss the ceremony.” Kara took his arm, and after looking around, she noticed that indeed, they were the only ones still standing outside of the church. 

They entered and only a few people were still standing instead of sitting. Oliver lead Kara to her seat that was in the front row of seats. The heroine was about to sit down, but Oliver stopped her. 

“If you look close enough, you’ll be able to see me standing next to the groom.” He winked at her. Kara laughed and slapped his arm lightly. She shooed him away, as she noticed that Iris was about to walk through the doors.  Kara walked to the small stage and stood in front of the microphone. The light tune of the song ‘Running home to you’ started to play, and Kara took in a deep breath. Just as Iris walked through the door with her father, Kara started to sing. 

As she was busy with the song, she felt eyes boring into the back of her head. She had a hunch of whom those eyes belonged to but didn’t dare admit it that he was staring at her instead of the bride that was striding down the aisle. When the heroine finished the song, she quickly hurried back to her seat next to Harry Wells and Sara Lance. 

The ceremony began, but Kara could only look at one thing, and that was Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. Kara had to admit, he cleaned up quite nicely. This also confirmed, that Oliver Queen really  _ did _ look amazing in a suit.  She had always noticed that he was quite handsome, and honestly very attractive. But Kara would keep those thoughts to herself as she looked at Oliver while blushing like crazy. 

“Speak now, or forever hold your peace,” Kara heard the priest exclaim. Out of nowhere, blue twin beams of heat shot at the priest, and he fell backwards, dead. She heard several gasps of shock and bewilderment around her. The heroine was one of the first to stand up from the benches, turning around lightning fast to look at the threat. She stumbled backwards a few paces, effectively coming to stand next to Oliver. 

“Nazi’s?” Barry, Oliver and Kara said confused, looking horrified at the small army that was gathered at the entrance of the church. One woman was hovering a few metres above the ground, looking down at the invited guests of the wedding like they were peasants. Noticeably every soldier, plus the woman floating in the air, was wearing the ‘SS’ symbol. Whether it be on an armband or on a chest. 

All of the non-superhero guests were running out of the church as the Nazi’s began shooting with their guns, terrified for their lives. “Everyone, get out!” Kara shouted as she led a few people who fell out of the church. She looked upwards and saw the other woman floating above her. 

“Who are you?” Kara asked, now in Supergirl persona. “Come find out!” The two women collided and flew upwards, effectively destroying the roof of the church.  Kara fell on the roof of the church, and  she grunted.  The mystery woman  came at her, her hair and cape flowing elegantly behind her. She grabbed the collar of Kara’s dress and tried to pu nch her, but Supergirl ducked just in time.  The black-suited woman’s fist landed into the stonework of the church, making a dent in it. 

Kara punches  her , and she flew upwards. Supergirl followed her, and they started firing their heat vision at each other.  As the last of the guests ran out of the church, Joe looked heavenwards and saw Kara and the mystery engrossed in a battle for power.  The woman clothed in black came closer and closer to Kara. Once she was  near enough, she grabbed Kara  by the collar and threw her back to the church. Supergirl collided with what was left of the  altar and groaned at the impact. 

“Stay down!” the masked woman commanded while landing gracefully  on the ground . The heroine grunted and shakily stood on her f eet . She groaned one more time  and brought her hands together, making shockwaves  move through the whole church . The windows shattered on impact, and everyone doubled over in pain, holding their ears as to  protect their eardrums from the high-pitched sound. 

The mystery woman fell on the ground, and Kara approached her. She grabbed the woman by her suit and hit her in he r stomach. She slid down the aisle and  moaned in pain. The mask that she was wearing fell off, and Kara was taken aback by who she saw.  She had the same appearance a s the heroine had. The only difference was that she had a scar running down her face. Kara’s eyes widened.  The heroine recognized the woman. 

And only one thought resounded through her head.

_ It can’t be. She’s supposed to be dead.  _


	4. Oh my God...

* * *

As everyone arrived back at STAR Labs,  Oliver and a few othe rs led their prisoner to the pipeline of the facility. They  locked him in and looked expectantly at Oliver, waiting for him to say something. The Prometheus look-alike took off his mask and turned around. What they were met by, shocked Oliver to his bones. The face of the deceased , former best friend, Tommy Merlyn, was smirking right at Oliver. 

“Oh my God. . .” Sara didn’t have any words for it.  “What  ‘Oh my God’? Who is that?” Barry questioned. He was confused as to why Oliver was looking as white as a sheet of paper.  “That’s Tommy Merlyn. He was Oliver’s best friend.” Sara replied.  “Was?”  Barry was still confused. “He died 6 years ago,” Sara whispered. She knew how hard this must be for  Oliver and tried not to hurt him while supplying the inform ation to Barry. 

“ We’re going to need a moment alone.” Oliver croaked out. 

Kara gave him a saddened look and laid a hand on his shoulder, giving him the last bit of silent support. He smiled sadly at her and watched her leave with the rest of his friends. 

➳

“Why would Nazi’s from 1945 want to crash my wedding?” Iris questioned. Everyone but Oliver was back in the cortex, trying to make sense of the mess that they were in.  “They could be anachronisms,” Sara suggested, “people and things out of place in time.” “That doesn’t make sense. They would’ve targeted law enfor cement or the military.”  Felicity was pacing, wracking her brain for answers.  “Tommy was plucked from five years ago and put into the Prometheus wardrobe? That doesn’t make any sense!” she stressed. “It does if we’re not dealing with an anachronism,” Caitlin suggested while leaning on the console of STAR Labs. 

“Visitors from another Earth?” Barry looked concerned.  “Wait. There’s more than one?” Jax couldn’t make any sense of it in the first place. “There are 5 2 , actually.”  Kara butted in.  “Though I find it difficult to believe that there is one where Nazis are ascendant.” Stein looked horrified at the idea. “I can ,”  Harry blinked before continuing, “There’s a 53 rd Earth. And it’s called Earth-X.” 

“It doesn’t have a designation, because it’s a place so awful, so horrific. . . No sane person would ever travel there. It’s basicall y our Earth,” Harry said, “same history, same timeline. Just, with one crucial and  critical difference. ”

“Let me hypothesize. The Nazis developed the atomic bomb before the United States did, and they were more than happy to use it,” Stein said. 

“Yes,”  the doppelganger  sighed, “the Nazis won the war. New York, London, Paris, and Moscow were all obliterated. The SS set up outposts not only all throughout Europe, but also all throughout the Americas, and Hitler continued his brutal reign, aided by Prime Ministers and Presidents sy mpathetic to him. Until his death, in 1994.”  Harry said in his usual, monotone v oice.

➳

“Hey , I was looking for you. Are you okay? ” Kara spotted Oliver in an empty storage room. “Why do you ask?” He  was sitting on some closed boxes, looking down at the concrete floor. “After Tommy and, well . . . Y ou kind of look like someone  kicked your puppy.” Kara moved and sat down next to the archer.  “He wasn’t the Tommy that I knew, and,” Oliver cleared his throat, “he’s been dead for years now. I should be over his death, and partly, I am. But. . .”  Kara placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him sadly. 

“It’s okay to not be over his death, Oliver -” She got cut off by Oliver. “Ollie . Call me Ollie.” Kara chuckled at the nickname. “Okay, Ollie. But what I was trying to say, is that it ’s okay to not be over his death. Especially after what you experienced with his doppelganger. Rao knows I’m not over the death of my parents.” Tear s were starting to glimmer in her eyes. 

Oliver noticed it and drew her in for a friendly hug.  The heroine patted his back and let go of him. “We all have grief in our lives, Oliver. Some more than others, but in the end, we all have lost someone.  And from the stories I’ve heard from Barry, you have a lot of it in your life. And I hav e a hunch that you haven’t processed it all properly, especially wit h the life that you lead. With the life that we are all leading. Just know that you always someone to confide in. Whether it be me or someone else.” 

“You give really good advice, you know.” Oliver smiled at her. “It’s kind of what I’m known for . Giving people hope.” Kara wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. The male laughed at her and stood up. “Let’s go check if they’ve found something.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhm, nothing really happened in this chapter. BUT, the next chapter will be quite interesting. STAY SAFE!


	5. Who The Hell Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes go and meet up with our beloved antagonists. Some unsettling things get revealed.

* * *

“There’s a break-in at D ayton Optical Systems.” Harry was looking at the console, where images of the said break-in were displayed. “Suit up,” Oliver commanded at Barry and Kara. 

Kara landed at Dayton Optical, donning her Supergirl suit. Barry skidded to a stop not much later, and they both looked at each other. Kara shrugged. They heard the rumble of a motor approaching and Oliver stopped in between the two heroes, grabbing his bow as he stood. 

“Just a reminder. Superspeed. I don’t have it.” “Noted.” Kara nodded. A few moments later,  three people arrived at the scene, two of them wearing black masks with red lining. The other one, however, was wearing a black-fading-to-yellow suit ,  similar to the one Barry was wearing. He seemed taken aback as he recognized the evil speedster. 

“Thawne.” Barry scowled.  Of course, Eobard Thawne would join the bad guys. He does everything to make Barry Allen’s life sour. The speedster took off his yellow cowl, revealing the face of the well-known Harrison Wells. “You like it?” He gestured to his face, “I put it on just for you.” Barry narrowed his eyes at him. As Barry and Thawne were dialoguing, the two other people took off their masks. 

One had the face of the playboy billionaire, Oliver Queen. The other one, however, shocked Kara to her core. It was her face that she was met by, the one major difference though, was that there was a scar running from her left eyebrow to the right corner of her face. It looked as though something had slashed her face in the most unpleasant way. 

“Sister.” 

Kara took a step back as she was addressed by her once-thought-to-be-dead twin sister. A look of surprise and horror was on Supergirl’s face, while a smirk was on the  other’s .  “ _ How _ ?” Kara’s voice left as a mere whisper. “You -you’re supposed to be dead!” Oliver and Barry looked curiously at t he two  Kryptonians . “You know, I’d love to meet our cousin,” she starts in a sick, sweet voice, “I’d also  _ love  _ to see him burn.” Kara had difficulties with restraining herself.  No one harms her family. 

“You’re a disgrace to the House of El.” Kara gritted her teeth. “Oh, please. Like I haven’t heard  _ that _ _ one _ before. I’ve been called worse. Do your best.”  Overgirl stretched her arms out in a gesture of ‘come-at-me'. Kara had enough of it. She shot her heat vision at her sister, and she countered it with her own. The two battled for dominance, and Barry and Thawne zoomed away, having a battle of their own.  Kara diverted her heat vision to the ground, after realizing that she could in no way win this fight. 

Overgirl stumbled back little after the loss of contact. Before she knew it, an arrow was embedded in her shoulder. “ Wha -what? How is this possible?” she demanded. “It’s Kryptonite ,” Oliver explained, “it hurts your kind.” Kara looked at him incredulously ,  “You-you have a Kryptonite arrow? W hy do you have that?”  “In case an evil you ever showed up!”  Overgirl looked  thoroughly pissed as she ripped the arrow from her shoulder. She flew up in the air and wanted to throw it to  Kara but failed as Supergirl used her freeze breath to blow her away. 

She breathed out harshly as she landed a few meters further from the spot that she originally stood. Oliver, her husband, quickly made his way over to her and made sure that she was fine.  He looked threateningly at the two heroes that were standing a few meters away from him. “We’re going to take over this Earth, and I swear to God, I will make you two watch it all! ” He helped his wife stand up and called Eobard Thawne to him. “You’re lucky that my wife is injured. Otherwise, I would’ve crushed you t wo already.” Those were the last words the three heroes heard before the evil trio escaped the scene. 

⤐

“What was that, Kara?” Barry slowly questioned the heroine after everyone had filed into the Cortex of STAR Labs. “That was my twin sister, Aria  Zor -EL. We, uh, we never really got along.” Kara sighed and mumbled the last part.  “How did she get that scar? We saw you guys on the cameras that were outside.” Caitlin blushed slightly after admitting that they were watching the exchange.  “I gave it to her, after we had, um. . . A confrontation.  I thought that she was dead after that, but. . . Apparently not.” Kara cast her eyes downward. How could she be so foolish to believe that Aria could be dead, after she had supposed ‘killed’ her with that knife? Aria always had back-up plans.  And a cut in your face doesn’t kill one necessarily.  _ B _ _ ut that cut was deep.  _ _ You could see some bone sticking out, remember?  _ A voice in the back of Kara’s head reminded her. 

“How could she end up marrying a  tyrannical dictator?” Harry’s voice brought Kara out of her thoughts. 

“It’s simple. She’s a psychopath  _ and  _ a  masochist. Believe me, she loves seeing people in pain, I’ve  seen it with my own eyes,” Kara shivered at the memory, “besides, I wouldn’t put it past her  to marry just for power.” 

“Well that’s just  _ lovely _ ,” Sara remarked dryly. “Yeah. . .” The  Kryptonian trailed off, not knowing what to say. 

“We’ll do everything to stop them, Kara. Don’t worry.” Oliver consoled her. The blonde flashed a timid smile in his direction. He smirked at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa! What do you think about the reveal? I thought that this was an awesome idea, so I embedded it into this story. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and uh, I'll see you next time, I guess? I'm not really great with the author's notes as you can see *chuckles nervously*. 
> 
> Bye!


	6. The Fool

* * *

“Dayton Optical Systems calls  it ‘ The  Prism ’.” Felicity was furiously  tapping buttons on the console with Harry standing next to her. “What on Earth do they need a sub-light generator for? It’s basically a spectral emitter that used quantum  entanglement .”  Harry was confused, that was for sure. “They could also use it to create a stable fusion reaction,” Caitlin suggested. 

“And which all means that?” Iris didn’t understand what they were talking about. After getting a few looks from the people in the Cortex , Iris retaliated. “No, guys, really, I would like to know what you’re talking about.” “Well,  basically , the d evice that they stole  can be converted to a neutron bomb,” Harry explained in his monotone voice. “I take it back.” Iris sighed. 

“Maybe this can help.” Barry entered the Cortex with a Kryptonite arrow, painted with  Overgirl’s blood. “Is that a Kryptonite arrow?” Harry was curious, and so were the rest. “Yup.” Barry places his hands on his hips. “I know I shouldn’t have to ask this question, but I have to ask this question. Oliver didn’t shoot Kara, did he?” Felic ity rambled in her fast voice. “ No, he shot Aria. Believe me, with the way that they’ve been acting all buddy-buddy, it isn’t possible for Oliver to shoot Kara.”  Barry snorted. “Well, that is definitely true,” Caitlin mumbled. 

“So, if that arrow has  Overgirl’s blood on it-” Felicity started. “We could track it using quantum analysis.” Harry  interrupted. 

⤐

“I may have found something, guys,” Caitlin called out she was looking through a microscope, researching Aria’s blood. 

The group appeared in a side room of the cortex, Kara, and Oliver with them. “What is it?” The  Kryptonian frowned.  “These red blood cells are suffused with short-wave radiation.” Caitlin sighed. 

“Solar radiation?” Kara was curious as to what was wrong with her sister. She may be evil, but she was still her sister. “Yeah, incredibly high amounts. Like not hing I’ve ever seen. ” Caitlin confirmed.  “Can you track it?” Barry voiced the question at Felicity. “Well, I once caught a deranged serial killer off his face cream, so. . .” Felicity sighed, receiving weird looks from the bystanders. 

⤐

“Will it work?” Aria asked Thawne as she approached him. They were in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Central City. It appeared that Eobard was  tinkering on the prism that they stole.  “It will. . . With a few adjustments. And a significant power source.” He turned his head to look at Aria. “My husband is on his way to handle that as we speak. ” 

“Your husband . . .  I s a fool. And he has a choice to make.”  Thawne reminded  Overgirl . Aria turned livid at the  insult to her husband. She  grabbed the speedster by the collar and slammed him against the concrete wall, pinning him to it with her forearm to his throat. “Don’t you dare call my husband a fool! ” She sneered while putting pressure on her arm, cutting Eobard’s air supply off. 

“We. . .” Thawne gasped at the lack of air, unable to continue his sentence. He was turning blue from the d eprivation of oxygen.  Aria noticed it and reluctantly let him breathe, but still pinning him against the wall. “We  _ both  _ know that you’re going to die one way or another.  If it isn’t the solar radiation, it’s going to be that blasted sister of yours. She’s stronger than you, and we won’t be a ble to stop her. And considering with all the things that you’ve done to  her; she will be more than happy to throw you into spac e.” Thawne glared at Aria. 

“With all the things that  _ I’ve  _ done to her?” Aria scoffed. “ _ She  _ gave me this scar. She  _ disformed  _ me for  _ life  _ you  moron !”  Aria slammed him to the wall again, sneering distastefully.  The thought of her sister made her want to go on a killing spree. 

“The Führer is going to have to choose between you or the Reich.  Let’s hope that he is wise enough to make the right one. ” Thawne was let go by Aria and returned to his table. “He won’t have to choose. I’ll make the choice for him, if necessary. But I refuse to die at my sister’s pathetic hands. ” 

⤐

Oliver entered the Time-Vault that was in STAR Labs, being met by Iris and Barry, holding each other. “We’re getti ng close on a location,” he informed the couple. The speedster nodded at him. Oliver sighed, “Look, guys. I’m sorry. This isn’t how this week was supposed to go. ” “We can’t think about that right now.” Iris reminded him. “You should. We fight to protect the people that we love, so you guys . . . Recognize what you have. Recognize it  and cherish it and let it make you stronger.  ‘Cause if you do that, you’ll always find your way back to one another.” 

“I could say the same about you, man.” Iris looked at Barry and Oliver and realized that this was going to be a private conversation, one that she wouldn’t have any part in. So, she smiled at Barry and left the vault, leaving the two heroes behind. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Barry.” Oliver was stumbling over his words, getting nervous  suddenly .  “I know that Felicity didn’t want to marry you, she made that quite clear. But, don’t think that we don’t see Kara and you growing closer. It’s  quite obvious with all the flirting.” Bary smirked cheekily  at his best friend. A light blush began covering Oliver’s cheeks, and he looked at the pristine, white floor. 

“Just so you know, we approve.” Barry clapped his mate on his shoulder and left the time vault, leaving Oliver behind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schoolwork is a bitch. I'm not kidding. Well, here's your weekly dose of Arrowverse!


	7. I'm a monster

* * *

“There are Nazi’s everywhere,” Barry remarked while the heroes arrived at the current location of the Nazi’s. “I’ll take up breach position at the northwest corner if that’s okay with you guys.” Sara looked at the trio. Oliver nodded at her in response. “STAR Labs thinks they converted the sub-light generator, the Prism that they’ve stolen, into some kind of super-weapon,” Barry informed the others, his mind racing as to how they’re going to stop _that_. “Speaking of super, theirs is our biggest threat.” Oliver subtly looked at Kara, noticing at how her face had contorted into one of discomfort. He couldn’t imagine what Kara was going through at that moment. She had to fight her own sister for Lord’s sake! 

As if sensing his stare, Kara’s head snapped up to meet his gaze with her own. She looked confused at him. He smiled encouragingly at her, ‘you can do it’ he mouthed. Kara shook her head in amusement and looked at the building where the resident bad guys were in. The blonde narrowed her eyes, staring at the building with a burning gaze. After a few seconds, she spoke up. “I can’t see anything. They must’ve laced the walls with lead.” She concluded. 

The group marched into the facility, and the Nazi’s noticed their presence immediately. Oliver started shooting arrows and Barry swept them off their feet. “Couldn’t have saved one for me?” Oliver said mockingly. “I’m saving Nazi-you for you.” The Flash pointed at his best friend. “There’s no sign of the Prism,” Sara informed them while coming into the room. “We’ve got incoming.” Sara’s eyes widened and she extended her bo-staff to its full length. 

Aria flew into the room and Kara followed her. Overgirl kept flying higher and higher, Supergirl following hot on her trail. Suddenly, Aria flew down and her fist collided with her twin’s head, hard. Kara began freefalling to the compound; unconscious of the powerful hit Aria gave her. She slammed into the concrete, a gaping hole left in the roof and a small crater on the ground. The blonde groaned and coughed from the dust that had been released in the air from the collision. 

Supergirl stood up and faced her sister, who was hovering in the air. “You want more?” Aria raised an eyebrow, the motion hidden by her mask. “’Cause I got more from where that came from!” She cackled and grabbed Supergirl’s collar, flying upwards again with top speed. Aria released Kara and kicked her in the stomach. Supergirl hurtled through the air and collided into a nearby skyscraper. It was as if everything was in slow-motion for Kara; she saw the glass of the windows shatter into thousands of pieces around her. She felt the steel bend at her back, and her head slammed into the beam. 

Gravity took a hold on her and she started falling, once again, to the ground. She inhaled a deep breath and flew back to where she left her sister. Her vision started spinning and black splotches, as dark as ink, started to appear in her sight. She gingerly felt at the back of her head, and as she retreated her hand, it came back with blood on it. She croaked a quiet ‘help’ and fell for the third time that day from the sky, her sister letting out a diabolical laugh the last thing she sees before darkness overtook her. 

🏹 

“What the hell do you want from us!” Oliver was livid, his doppelganger standing in front of him with a calculating look in his eye. The enraged yell of the Green Arrow woke up Kara, whose head was limply hanging downwards. Her head shot up, and she hit it against the platform that they were chained against. She noticed the chain around her neck, and her hands immediately went up to adjust it. Then, she found out that her hands were also cuffed. She moaned in pain at the feeling of the wound on her head reopening. 

“Kara!” The sound of her sister’s voice baffled her to no end. How could she be here? She was supposed to be on Earth-38! The blonde blinked several times and her vision cleared out. Alex’s worried face was the first thing she saw. “Alex?” Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, and her voice came out as a whisper. “How are you here?” The oldest Danvers sister sighed deeply, “They attacked the DEO. We, uh, we lost a couple of men.” 

The sound of clapping resonated around the warehouse that they were in. Aria came walking in, a smirk decorating her face. “What a _wonderful_ show!” Kara turned to meet the eye of her biological sister, and her eyes narrowed. “What do you want?” The heroine was trying to stay calm, but so far it wasn’t working out for her. Aria began laughing, a tinge of madness mixed within it. 

“I want a lot of things, sister. You’re going to have to be a bit more specific.” Overgirl was mocking Kara. Alex’s eyes widened at the realization at who the blonde was. “You-” she began but was cut off by the evil twin. “Ah, yes. I remember you. Kara replaced me with _you_ ,” Aria turned to Kara, “how does it feel, Kara? To know that you can replace something so sacred as a sister, in a heartbeat.” Resentment was apparent in her tone as if she _wanted_ to be Kara’s sister. 

Aria’s face was inches from Kara, and her lips formed in a sneer. “But, oh well. You never saw me as a sister, did you? Even now, you only see me for the monster that I am in your eyes,” Aria turned away from Kara, “even my own mother thought I was a monster.” Aria turned back to the heroes, most of them sporting an angry look. “She was right of course! But it still hurt.” 

“But you know what? You are just as much of a monster that I am.” Aria was almost touching Kara with how close she was to her. “Did you even feel a shred of regret when you slashed my face open? When you saw bone sticking out, and left me bleeding on the floor?” Kara sneered at her sister in response, bucking forward in anger. 

“You tried to kill me in my sleep! You were the one holding that Kryptonite knife!” Multiple eyes widened at that revelation. Aria suddenly stumbled back, holding her chest. As she slid to the ground, her husband was at her side. “The pain, the pain. I don’t think that I can handle it anymore.” She leaned into her husband for support. “It’s alright, it’s alright. You are going to be alright because we got her. I love you. Now very soon, this nightmare will be over, and I’ll take you home.” Earth-X Oliver looked at his wife with dead-set determination and love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, I'm back! Personally, I think that this chapter is a masterpiece, and no one can tell me otherwise. Oh yeah, and if you look closely, you'll see an Azula reference in there. I think that that line is one of her best ones, and I thought that it would fit perfectly with Aria. Considering that they're both the calm and collected mastermind psychopath.


	8. Captured

* * *

The first thing Alex saw when she opened her eyes was sand. Red, dry and loose sand. She looked around and noticed the heroes , minus her sister, laying not so far from her. Fences  surrounded them in the form of a square. Guards were patrolling aroun d the prison, guns ready in their hands while the frightening barks of vicious dogs were heard all around. Light shone into her eyes, and she squinted them to slits, trying to figure out where the hell she was. 

“Kara, where’s Kara?” Alex stood up, and the other heroes did too. “It’s okay, we are going to get her back.” Oliver was trying to reassure her, but mostly himself. Lord knows what those Nazi’s would do to her. What her own s ister would do to her. “But we need to figure out where we are first.” Sara tried to escape the cuffs that were on her hands but failed. The  thick , black fabric  holding her wrists together was too sturdy. 

“I don’t think that this is our Earth, guys.” Barry was looking around with confusion etched on his face. “We’re on Earth-X," Oliver concluded with a look of pure horror on his face. “So, this  craphole is Earth-X.” Sara turned  around and looked for ways to escape. “Wait, what? What is this so-called Ear th-X? How do you know where we are?” Alex was confused, considering that she didn’t have the explanation that the others had. 

“This,” Sara gestured around her with her hands, “is Earth-X. The place where all our evil doppelgangers came from. Fun fact,  instead of the Americans dropping the nuclear bomb, the Nazi’s did! That's the reason why this place looks  _ so _ __ shitty, by the way. ” 

“Wells was right, though. This really is hell on Earth.” Barry looked sad while confessing this  piece of info. Alex wanted to adapt to the situation, but that appeared to be quite troublesome, considering that one does not encounter a Nazi-ruled Earth  every day. The only thing on her mind, however, was to save her sister. 

“It’s hard to believe a place like this actually exists.” Alex worried. “Stars and triangles?” Jax looked at the prison uniforms that the  other people in the cage were wearing. They all had geometric symbols on their right breast. “Badges used to identify reported crimes thes e have quote-unq uote ‘committed’ to land in here.” The older part of  Firestorm explained to his half. 

“Look,” Alex sighed desperately, “they’re going to kill my sister. I’m sure of it . With how Aria mocked and ridiculed Kara.” “We’re not going to let that happen, Alex.  _ I’m  _ not going to let that happen. I  promise you.” Oliver looked at Alex with determination.  Sara’s eyebrows shot up at that exclamation. “We’re going to get back to our Earth before them.” Barry tried to reassure them. 

“How?” Jax was skeptical, “we don’t even know how we got here.”  “No, we don’t,” Oliver admitted, “but we are going to figure that out. Then we’re going to find a way to get out of this place and we’re going to get back to the people we love.”  As always, the Emerald Archer was already figuring out a plan to get out of the prison that they were in. “I hope everyone else is okay.” Barry sighed sadly.

🏹

**_ Earth-1 _ **

"Ow." Cisco moaned in pain while leaning on the cell door in the pipeline for support. "Rip Van Ramon awakens," Harry said sarcastically while bouncing a ball in his cell. "This doesn't look like a wedding," Cisco retorted while looking around in confusion while Dinah used her scream to break the glass but failed. "You missed quite a bit, Cisco . " Caitlin  was lounging in her cell . "All that you need to know is that you're locked in one of your fabulous anti-meta-human cells with the rest of us, and we can't escap e. " Harry  was very frustrated. "Of course, we can't. That's what I designed them for, genius . " Cisco  began getting irritated by the sound of the ball hitting the wall of the cell . "Good command of the obvious," Harry sa id while continuing throwing his ball to the wall.

"Boys . . . " Caitlin warn ed . "Is that a ball?" Cisco ask ed . "Why? Is it bothering you?" Harry  retorted . "Yes , " Cisco  replied . "Are they going to do that the whole time we're in here?" Dinah ask ed while her hands rest ed on her hips. "probabl y. " Caitlin  nodded at herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, guys. But I absolutely needed to end it here. Otherwise, the next chapter would start weird. Thanks for understanding!


	9. How To Scar People For Live, 101

* * *

"STAR Labs," Harrison Wells  said  while riding into the room  Kara's is  with his  wheelchair . " Feels like  old times doesn't it ?" he  looked around the room as if  reminiscing . " You know , uh, I built  this place .  With my own hands and called it home  for 15  years . ” Kara realized that she was strapped to a hospital bed with belt-like straps. " And do  you know what ? I  hated every minute of  it "  He stepped out of his wheelchair and loomed threateningly over Kara " Where are  my friends ?" Ka ra needed to know where they were. Rao forbid anything happened to them.  " Your friends ,  they're on Earth-X. But I  wouldn't worry about your friends too much ,  because ,  they're not going to be alive much longer ,"  Kara tried to get out of the restraints, but failed. 

"Oh, my," Aria said while entering the room. "It's because of the red sunlight , sis. And trust me, it'll make you weaker than you could possibly imagine," Kara panted in anger at her sister. "You did all of this... Just to get me. Do you know how many innocent people you killed? " The heroine looked at Wells and her sister. "Their lives to save mine. They should feel honoured,"  Aria stated while smirking. "But why the red sunlight, why do you need me vulnerable?" Supergirl ask ed. "I need your heart, I need it . You don't use it do you?"  Overgirl laughed w h ile fake pity crosse d her face. "You need a transplant because you're dying," Kara realize d, “did the madness finally catch up with you?”  Aria sneered in response at her sister, “If it weren’t for you not being weak enough already, I would’ve cut you open myself.” “Oh, really? Who’s the ins ane one now?” Kara snorted at her sister. 

“Watch it,” Aria growled and grabbed Kara by her hair, “just because you’re my sister doesn’t mean that I will take that into account when  I send your remains to that fan club of yours.”  “You’ve tried that already, Aria. Remember when you tried to kill me?” Kara raised a brow. Aria’s eyes burned with hatred for her sister, and that look sent Kara into her mind, in a memory.

_ Kara heard movement in her bedroom with her sensitive ears when she rolled to her other side.  _ _ The blonde’s eyes snapped open, and her pupils dilated in the dark room. She saw a soft, ominous green glow shining on the rose curtains t _ _ hat were hanging by her window. The colour made her stomach  _ _ churn. She recognized that  _ _ particular shade _ _ of green. It was the colour of Kryptonite.  _

_ The heroine held her breath as she heard another person breathing by her neck. Her eyes widened and she rolled to the right side of her bed, and narrowly missed the blade that was rushing at her.  _ _ The baby blue sheets that were _ _ previously _ _ on her, were now beneath her as she looked at who her attacker was. The first thing she saw was the Kryptonite dagger, with its green glow.  _ _ Then, her eyes trailed to the face of the person who dared  _ _ to attack _ _ her. She was stunned, however, as she was met by her face. An exact copy of it, to be precise.  _

_ It happened in mere seconds. The replica of her swung the dagger again towards Kara, and she sprung out of her bed, the sheets falling on the hardwood floor of her apartment.  _ _ The weapon landed into the plaster of the wall, and Kara grabbed it. She held it defensively in front of her.  _ _ If her attacker decided to do any more tricks, she could at least defend herself.  _

_ “Who- who are you?” The blonde stu _ _ mbled  _ _ over her words. It was not every day that you got attacked by the one thing that could actually hurt you. Especially if that thing was something from outer space. _ __ _ “Oh, dear Kara,” the person sounded offended that she didn’t know her, “don’t you remember me? _ _ ” Kara recognized the voice. It had a tint of madness that she didn’t have. _

_ “Aria,” Kara growled at her twin sister.  _

_ “Finally got it through that thick skull of yours?” The evil twin reached in the back pocket of the black cloak that she was wearing and pulled out another knife. This one made of Kryptonite, too. “How did you get those kni _ _ ves? Because I’m assuming that you didn’t just buy them in the store around the block.” Kara looked warily at the knife that her sister was holding.  _

_ “Sassy, are you? I don’t tolerate that,” Aria smiled while her teeth gleamed in the light that the knives were producing, “ _ _ didn’t mother always tell that we should be kind?” Kara was taken aback at the mention of their mother. _

_ Yes, Aria may be a psychopath, but she still felt _ _ the _ _ grief of their mother’s death _ _ , Kara was sure of that. _ _ It was the only thing apart from their looks that they still had in common nowadays. _ _ But, it appeared, that now only their looks remained the same. _ __

_ Kara narrowly avoided Aria that was coming her way. Her knife plunged into the plaster _ _ , and she yanked it out seconds later. She looked murderous.  _ _ The glint in her eyes was one filled with hatred and menace. _ __ _ It _ _ scared Kara to her bones. She realized then and there; Aria was out to kill her. And Kara had a hunch that she wouldn’t feel any regret doing it. _ __

_ Aria struck again at Kara’s face, and she blocked it. Kara  _ _ swung her arm forwards _ _ in a hopeless attempt,  _ _ and the blade met Aria’s skin. It sliced the skin open from her left eyebrow to the right side of her jawbone. Immediately, blood begun streaming out he _ _ avily, landing on Kara’s hands and dripping onto the hardwood floor. Kara looked in horror at what she’d  _ _ done and _ _ yanked the knife  _ _ out of her twin sister’s face. _ _ She noticed that she had narrowly missed Aria’s left eye. _

_ About 2 inches of the knife was covered in scarlet red, terrifying Kara more of what she had done only seconds  _ _ ago. The two sisters stared at each other for what seemed like centuries, but what was  _ _ actually mere _ _ seconds. Kara looked around, and it was as if everything was in slow-motion.  _

_ She looked around her ruined bedroom, that had holes in the wall and blood splattered on it. A  _ _ labored _ _ exhale brought Kara back to her si _ _ ster, and she saw her falling on the floor, still not processing everything.  _ _ She fell on her knees next to Aria and cradled her head on her lap. _ _ The skin surrounding the cut was turning green from the Kryptonite. _

_ “Help.” Aria  _ _ croaked; _ _ her lips stained with blood.  _

_ Kara blinked and shook her head  _ _ as if to clear it, _ _ standing up and rushing out of the bedroom. _ __ _ She opened drawers and cabinets in her kitchen, not bothering to close them after. She swiped several things to the floor in her haste of finding the lamp. _ _ Her kitchen was a mess when she finally found the sun lamp that she was searching for. She ran back to the bedroom and expected Aria to still lay there. However, that was not the case.  _

_ A small puddle of blood was on the carpet and partly on the wooden floor, where Aria had lain. Kara’s eyes were wide and frantic, searching every inch of her bedroom, but couldn’t find the body of her once-l _ _ oved sister.  _

_ “No _ _ ,” Kara _ _ sobbed in her hands, falling to her knees.  _

**_ Earth-X _ **

"Move! Get in line!" one of the many guards of the prisoner camp shout ed at the prisoners. All the prisoners were getting in different lines, while the heroes  were very confused about what's going on. "I don't like the looks of this. What's going on?" Alex sa id while frantically looking around. "I don't know," Oliver sa id  from behind Alex. "What are we doing?" Barry ask ed with confusion on his face. "It's round-up time," a prisoner with short, blonde hair  informed them. "Round-up for what?" Sara ask ed  the prisoner. "In line now!" one of the guards entering the cage  spat at the heroes.

" So, these are... The heroes," A man in his mid-forties with a long, leather coat on sa id while entering the cage. "Yes,  Sturmbannführer ," a guard  replied . Only now d id the Earth- 1 prisoners notice that the  Sturmbannfüherer was the Earth-X doppelganger of Quentin Lance. "Blond hair, blue eyes. This is Nordic perfection. Why would you align yourself with the  unpure ?" Quentin huffed while walking towards Sara. "Because I like men, and I like women," Sara  held her chin high up, refusing to step back. 

"you know, I had a daughter who looked just like you, with similar  _ compulsions _ ." the  Sturmbannführer sa id while stepping closer to Sara. "And I expunged that filth from my family line forever!" he spat at Sara. "Bring them all," he  commanded while looking at the group of misfits in the camp. "And him!" he s houted while pointing at the prisoner Alex talked to just minutes ago.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.492 words
> 
> That's a lot. I decided to treat you guys with a longer chapter, because it is quite a major one for the plotline, as you probably already noticed. I think that the flashback is hella cool, and also doesn't really paint Kara as the bad guy in that situation. She was going to be killed, and she acted accordingly to that, I think.
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment your opinions!


End file.
